For His Eyes Only
by RayOfShine
Summary: Kise's been busy for the last week but finally he finds time in his schedule to meet up with Aomine for a one-on-one. Expecting to meet up after the photoshoot, the last thing Kise expects is to find the blue-haired teen at his workplace early. Happy birthday Kise!


**Finished~! 2nd of the 5 GoM stories, featuring AoKise! Also as it's Kise's birthday today, it was a chance to write this for the couple!**

**As disclaimer I own nothing again! **

**Couples: **_Main: AoKise - Side: MidoTaka, KagaKuro _

* * *

A ridiculously energetic song rang through the expanse of an incredibly silent room. The upbeat melody repeating over and over as no one had yet to stop it. Aomine Daiki groaned in his sleep and rolled over, stuffing a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise. Instead of a reduced volume, the added noise of his alarm clock going off made the racket even louder. Giving up, Aomine flung his pillow away from his head and slammed his hand over the 'off' button on the clock. That stopped it, but the song was still playing.

"Dammit Kise," the navy-blue haired teen muttered as he was forced to move out of bed and proceed to find his phone.

Pulling it away from the charger on the floor, Aomine hit the silent button to at least shut the noise up. Now the phone just vibrated in his palm. Eventually it stopped and he flipped open the screen to check who dared to wake him up at - wait it was freaking 7:00 AM. And of course he wasn't surprised to see missed calls and a message from the blonde boy who had changed his ringtone without his permission or even telling him. How long had it been like that now? Hitting the call back button, Aomine made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, still in the shirt and shorts he slept in because this was his apartment and he did what he wanted.

On the second ring the phone was answered, that familiar voice already so cheery in the morning, not that it never was. "Morning Aominecchi~! How was your night? Do you have time today?" Kise Ryouta on the other side asked.

"Lower your voice Kise, I just woke up," Aomine didn't bother with a morning greeting.

"Ah! Sorry Aominecchi but I wasn't sure if I could call you up later," the blonde had no intention of lowering his voice.

Aomine grunted in dissatisfaction but whatever, he was used to it by now "Yeah, I have time today. What for?" he lifted the glass of water to his lips to quench his parched throat.

"This afternoon can we go for a one-on-one?" Kise got straight to the point. "I've got time after my photoshoot today and there's some courts in a park nearby Tokyo Tower, and I finally have time to see Aominecchi today!"

"Hm? Yeah sure, I've got nothing better to do anyway," Aomine agreed, secretly looking forward to playing basketball and seeing the blonde after a packed schedule had made it almost impossible to find time to meet him. "Then seeya later," he hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket.

Since he was up, he might as well do something, so Touou's ace decided to take a shower first before going out. Normally he would hang at home before the time he needed to go out to meet someone, but today for a weird reason and the restlessness he was feeling, he decided to go out earlier. Maybe because this would be the first time in about a week and a half that the blue-haired teen would lay eyes on Kaijou's ace. If he thought about it, sometimes it felt lonely without the presence of that sunny personality beside him, he had too much time on his hands and nothing to do with it. Normally that time would be spent on insisted dates or simply hanging out together

For the past week, because he was noticeably free, Satsuki had dragged him out for more than one shopping trip around the city. So it wouldn't be a lie to say that Touou's ace was glad that Kise had time today.

Letting the cool water run over his tanned skin, Aomine ran his hand through his short blue hair, letting the water wake him up properly. Stepping out of the cubicle he realised that he forgot to bring in a change of clothes so he wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back to the bedroom. Grabbing a shirt and a black jacket from the wardrobe, Aomine pulled them on before putting on his shorts. Throwing the towel back into the bathroom, the former ace of the GoM grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and his basketball, locking the door behind him and making his way to the train station. He had somewhere to go and someone to surprise today.

The familiar bustle of the train station rushed forward to meet him as he scanned his pass and took the stairs two at a time to the platform. Taking up residence in a corner next to the seated passengers, Aomine cast his eyes out to the landscape flashing past, thinking of how to surprise a particular blonde.

Next stop XXXX The doors will open on the left. Repeating, the next stop is XXXX, the doors will open on the left.

Touou's ace pushed himself from leaning on the wall of the carriage and made his way to the exit of the train. On his way to the tower, Aomine played with his basketball, spinning it on his finger and flicking it up and down on his wrist. He smirked when he saw passing kids gawk at his ball handling out of the corner of his eye. Automatic doors slid open when they sensed his presence which reminded him of that time Kuroko stood in front of one and they didn't open. Kise had burst out laughing and clung onto pale-blue haired boy in a hug until Aomine had pulled the taller boy off the shorter one who was not looking very amused.

"Aomine-kun," the voice of his former shadow appeared just as he was recalling that memory from their Teikou days.

"Woah! Tetsu!?" Aomine rounded on the shorter male, slightly (he would never admit it) surprised.

"Nice to see you again. Are you here alone?" Kuroko asked, seeing no other company with his ex-light.

"Yeah, sort of. Meeting someone," the power forward replied.

"Is it Kise-kun?" expressionless blue eyes matched the blunt statement.

Aomine gawked. How did he guess?

"Aomine-kun, I've known you for a very long time, I think by now I know when you're are meeting your boyfriend. The expression on your face is different from usual… slightly. And who else would Aomine-kun be meeting when carrying a basketball. Kise-kun is the only one who challenges you regularly," Kuroko explained without being asked. He shook his head in mock exasperation, his ex-light was honestly too easy to read. Much like Kagami-kun.

"Shut it Tetsu," Aomine forced down the rednesses rising to his face because for one, Aomine Daiki did not blush, not ever. "Are you here alone? Where's the Bakagami?"

"Right here Ahomine," Kagami slung an arm around Aomine's shoulder who flung it off immediately.

Sparks flew between the two aces for the insulting names. It would have gone on for an extended period except for the intervention of Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, you promised we could try out the waffles here," Kuroko interrupted the intense mental fight. Sometimes they were such children.

"Ah sorry Kuroko, let's go," he grabbed Kuroko's hand and lead him to the previously mentioned store. "Seeya Ahomine!" he threw the jab over his shoulder.

"I'll see you again sometime Aomine-kun. Enjoy your day with Kise-kun," Kuroko added.

Aomine felt a vein pop in his forehead. How dare that idiot call him names not once, but twice! Finding it impossible to pick a fight with the retreating back of Seirin's ace, the blue-haired boy glared daggers at the red-head, hoping he would feel them.

Going onwards through the floor, Aomine pressed the number in the elevator that would take him to the floor where the photoshoot was being held, partially because Kaijou's ace had been rambling on about this particular shoot for ages. The silence around the entrance of Tokyo Tower's aquarium was the hint that the photoshoot was held further in the back.

He heard the noise generated by the crew before he even saw the setup. Photoshoots were always so noisy and productive - he knew from experience by now considering the one too many times he had been dragged to one. Make-up artists were always running around and fussing about the models, the stylists too, picking out the next outfits to be photographed and making sure nothing was wrong. Aomine would always hang back in a corner just waiting for it to all end quickly so he could grab that hand and drag both of them away after for some private time.

"Kise-san! You can have a break now! Good work for now! Your manager will call for you to discuss the next shoot in a little while, don't wander too far!" a female member of the crew gave the instruction.

"Ah, thank you! Good work as well!" Kise's casual happy tone floated to the blue-haired boy's ears.

Aomine was just around the corner when the blonde came around and barrelled into his chest.

"I'm sorry! I should have been wat-" He stopped mid-sentence when honey-coloured eyes met with blue ones.

"Aominecchi!?"

"Aominecchi!" The blonde cried out after the initial shock, wrapping both his arms around that tanned neck.

Kise buried his face into the crook of Aomine's shoulder, a show of affection that usually occurred when they were huddled up close to cuddle and stay warm. The thump of a basketball hitting the floor echoed and a hand came up to pat his hair, casually running fingers through the blonde locks that made the shorter male almost purr in comfort. It was a gesture that Kise had grown used to and liked as Aomine had some obsession with playing with his hair when he felt bored.

"Yo Kise," he let the name drag at the end in his low voice, knowing the blonde liked it pronounced that way.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up later?" Kise pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Too much time before and I had nothing to do," Aomine wouldn't admit he had been dying to see the blonde in his arms as he kissed back lightly.

"Aominecchi came to pick me up? Thank youuuu~!" Kise assumed anyway, "I'm almost done soon, just one more set for today. Then we can go! Do you want to put the ball with my things?" he unwrapped himself from the embrace and picked up the basketball, spinning it on his finger.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Aomine took the ball from the blonde and started walking back to the photoshoot set. He might as well say hello Kise's manager who he had met countless times already.

"Ah! Aomine-san! Here to pick up Kise-san later?" the manager spotted him immediately, making his way over to greet the teen.

Aomine exchanged greetings with the adult (he could be polite too when he wanted to) and was given instructions on where to leave his things which he did, placing the basketball beside Kise's blue Kaijou sports bag that held his clothes for later.

"Also Aomine-san, can you tell Kise-san to come back in about 10 minutes or so? We need to go over some details for the last photoshoot," he requested the blue-haired teen.

"No problem," Aomine replied, already making his way back to where Kise waited.

Kise leant on the side rails of the aquarium tank where he had moved to wait, gazing up at the various species swimming in the clear blue water. The sharks moved languidly overhead, followed by schools of tiny fish waiting to pick off any remaining food scraps. His attention was turned to something else however; the sound of two voices that he knew very well, one from his Teikou days and the other recently acquainted. As suspected, Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari of Shuutoku High rounded the corner, hand in hand.

"Midorimacchi! Takaocchi! " Kise called to the couple, rushing forwards and giving a hug.

Midorima met the blonde with simply saying his name, lightly but surely pushing Kise away as he did not want to receive any over-friendly affection. Kise in response pretended to cry, saying how mean Midorima was. Takao on the other hand was much friendlier, asking if he had a photoshoot on today, evident from his clothes. Kise repeated something similar to what he had told Aomine before launching into his own set of questions.

"On a date?" He gave them a wink and a smile.

Takao brightly admitted to it and added that his 'Shin-chan' had organised it all to which the green-haired boy spluttered and tried to shut his boyfriend up. Kise wouldn't let him, cutting Midorima off just to tease him a bit more.

The next thing the copy cat heard was his own partner calling his name and telling him off about wandering too far.

"Sorry Aominecch! But I heard Midorimacchi and Takaocchi so…" the small forward explained, gesturing to the other two.

Aomine's gaze shifted to the green-haired shooter and his point guard partner, remembering the black-haired boy vaguely. What was his name…. Takao Kazunari?

Kise almost laughed when Aomine's face took on a look of concentration when attempting to recall the name of Shuutoku's first year point guard. Takao himself was overjoyed when the power forward got it right, seeming glad that he was not forgotten. Midorima asked what Touou's star player was doing in Tokyo Tower to which Aomine replied.

"Kise challenged me to one-on-one after his photoshoot so I just met him here. Had nothing else better to do," Aomine yawned, Kise felt the shift in weight as a muscled arm was slung around his shoulders, "By the way, your manager's calling for you Kise," the tanned boy added.

"Really? Okay, time to go then! Seeya again Midorimacchi, Takaocchi!" Kise waved goodbye to the other couple in farewell as he and Aomine made their way to the set again.

The last Kise caught out of the corner of his eye was Takao turning to say something to Midorima before they rounded the corner, cutting Shuutoku's duo out of sight. Aomine stepped aside and Kise was swept up into the flurry of clothes and make-up again, his manager meeting him and going through some details for the photos. The blonde turned his head to see Aomine taking a seat near his personal items and couldn't help but think about the one-on-one promised for later. He was beyond excited to play against the blue-haired teen again so the model put on his best smile and set his mind on working hard so it would all be wrapped up fast.

This last set would be taken with one other model who Kise had become friends with through many other times working together so the work was easier than when with unfamiliar models. This seemed to be a relief to the crew as well and as time slowly moved on, the hope that Kise would finish early appeared much closer and within reach.

"Fuwahhh~~! Done!" Kise breathed out a sigh of content pleasure. He was finished for the day and half an hour early as well, so was therefore free to spend time with Aomine now!

"Kise-san, thank you for the hard work today! We look forward to working with you again in the future! You can go change to your normal clothes now," the directors and stylist thanked the blonde model with a bow.

"Ah, same here! Pleasure working with you!" Kise politely replied, bowing in return before leaving to change into the clothing he brought for the basketball game.

"I'll be out soon Aominecchi!" he said as he scooped up his clothes which were next to the boy and made his way to the bathroom.

Pulling on the clean t-shirt and loose shorts, Kise was relieved to be in casual clothes again. Even better, he was in his own free time now and didn't have anything scheduled for a week or so. He stepped out to see Aomine on his phone, obviously annoyed at whoever was on the other side.

"I got it, I got it. Be quiet Satsuki. I'll go tomorrow," Aomine reluctantly gave in to the pink-haired girl's nagging. "Huh? Imayoshi and Susa are coming too? Break from exams? Good for them. I'll show up when I feel like it. That's final," Aomine slapped his phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Momocchi?" Kise asked, walking up to his boyfriend who stood up to meet him taking the basketball and holding it at his hip.

"Yeah. She keeps bugging me to go training," Aomine complained about his childhood friend and team manager.

"But Aominecchi should go training sometimes, or one day I might surpass you," Kise brightly teased the ace of the opposing team.

"We'll get to that when you beat me Kise," the taller ruffled the shorter's hair, the constant challenges a common occurrence by now.

"I don't plan on losing," Kise was just as deteminded as always.

"Neither do I. Let's see what you can do Kise. Bring it on," Aomine made a light run to the elevator and then out of Tokyo Tower, the blonde following up behind, keen on keeping up with the blue-haired teen.

They hit the empty courts at a fast pace, launching straight into one-on-one mode. Neither teens let up, successive shots going in without a slow in speed. Aomine would break the balance with a formless shot but Kise would follow up and level the scores again with a copy. As more time passed on with the progression of the sun in the sky and the looming presence of grey rainclouds on the horizon, it became obvious who was going to win the game. Aomine was leading now buy a few points and despite Kise's efforts to close the scores Aomine wouldn't go easy, not when his partner was worthy to play full out against.

The gap grew bigger and eventually Touou's ace surged forward, slamming another ball into the hoop above the blonde. That finished the game, Kaijou's ace losing again but no longer bitter about it.

"Uwaahhh Aominecchi won again," Kise pouted, falling back to sit on the ground in exhaustion, breath puffing out as sweat dripped from wet bangs. "Ahhh when will I finally be able to stand on Aominecchi's level."

Aomine flopped down beside his boyfriend, using his strength to draw the boy closer by wrapping his arms around Kise waist, almost pulling him into his lap. Tilting the boy's head up, Aomine kissed those pouting lips gently for a while, breaking apart when both started to find it hard to breathe.

"Who says you haven't already?" Aomine whispered into Kise's ear, breath stirring strands of hair to tickle the shorter boy's cheek before he took that earring into his teeth and tugged, sending a gasp through the small forward.

Kise hummed in content, glad that Aomine thought him as an equal after so long of trailing behind the taller boy ever since he joined Teikou's basketball club in his second year.

"Thanks Aominecchi~ I love you," Kise stretched up to look down at the boy he had fallen in love with, leaning down to claim those lips this time.

Although Kise initiated the kiss, Aomine took conrol of it fast, holding the back of Kise's head to further deepen the kiss, licking on the boy's lower lip and taking dominance. They broke apart again, this time not for lack of air, but the cold raindrops beginning to fall from the sky.

Blue and gold coloured eyes squinted at the sky and the droplets descending down on the them. The drops of water clung to the blonde's longer eyelashes and hair, dripping down his face and making his eyesight fuzzy. The next Kise felt was Aomine kissing his eyes to remove some of the water in a hopelessly endearing move, making the model break out in an uncontrollable blush. Bolting to his feet quickly, he pulled his boyfriend up with him and their possessions before running down to shelter.

It seemed that they made it to the train station despite the increasing rain. They were wet, but not too soaked, mostly just hair and their shoulders. Kise sneezed lightly, the rain seeping into him already added to the cold layer of sweat on his skin from their one-on-one. Pulling his jacket out from his sports bag, Kise pulled it over his shoulders to maintain some warmth.

"Kise, let's go to my place," Aomine suggested, holding the smaller freezing hand in his larger hands to warm them up.

Kise readily agreed, loving the idea of visiting Aomine's apartment again, partially because it felt like a second home to him as he spent a lot of time there. They huddled together on the train ride, hand in hand in the corner, away from prying eyes who might recognise the blonde as a popular young model.

The rain had let up slightly as they ran the short distance to Aomine's apartment. The key slid into the keyhole and Aomine turned the door knob, pushing the door open and letting the warm atmosphere of the place embrace the two. Dropping the basketball onto the floor around the shoe area, both aces toed off their wet shoes and stumbled into the bathroom. Aomine grabbed two towels and threw one over blonde hair, then making his way to grab clothes from his wardrobe. They were all going to be a bit big for the model but better than wet clothes. Striding back to the bathroom, Aomine shut the door behind him to see Kise already shrugging off his wet clothing, placing them aside and turning on the faucet in the shower.

"We can shower together? Speeds things up so we can get something warm to eat and drink after," Aomine smirked at his boyfriend's figure.

"Aominecchi is such a perv," Kise blushed, pulling the curtain shut first but not saying no.

Aomine stripped off his clothing and joined his boyfriend, the two taking a warm shower to drive out the cold, letting body heat and water seep in to keep them warm. The bathroom filled with steam that didn't clear until the door to the room was flung open with both Aomine and Kise exiting the room. The blonde was noticeably flushing, pulling down the sleeves on the borrowed jumper over his hands as he wandered over to the kitchen, absolutely comfortable in his surroundings.

Reaching up, he pulled two mugs down from the cupboard, one blue and one yellow, proceeding to boil hot water to make hot chocolates. Aomine had a soft spot for the ones Kise made on days like this so he knew to be patient and quietly wait in the living room sitting on his couch facing the large glass window and making room beside him for his partner. Not long, the kettle whistle blew and Kise could be heard humming a song to himself as he made the steaming hot drinks, bringing them out and setting them down on the glass table. Curling both legs under his body on the couch, Kise leaned on Aomine's shoulder and grabbed his drink in both hands, the heat radiating off the mug. Aomine slowly drank the hot chocolate, the liquid moving through his body, warming it. Truly, Kise made the best hot chocolates.

They drank in comfortable silence, curled up next to each other. Empty mugs soon found themselves placed back on the table. Aomine spared no time in pulling the blonde down fully and pinning the shorter underneath him. He captured those pink lips again, this time tasting chocolate as well as Kise's unique taste. They continued kissing for a while, each one endearingly sweet. Unaware of the time at all, Aomine couldn't care as he flopped down on the wide couch, folding one of his arms behind his head and letting Kise use it as a pillow. Exhausted from the day, Kise closed his honey-coloured eyes facing the tanned boy who held him close.

As the storm raged outside again, Kise's breathing slowed as he feel asleep. Aomine watched his boyfriend drift off, the soft blonde hair pillowing under his face, giving the boy an innocent look that made Aomine think of his sunny personality that lit a light in Aomine's day whenever he saw him. Looking down at the sleeping face reminded him of his side of Kise Ryouta that only he got to see, the sight captured by his eyes only, not by the lens of any camera.

"Goodnight Ryouta," he murmured, letting his own eyes droop close. He would go to training tomorrow if he woke up in time, but he doubted it.


End file.
